koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Uncharted Waters: New Horizons/Navigator List
Navigators in New Horizons serve the same purpose as those from the first title, but their roles have expanded beyond seafaring. Often found in cafes and lodges, they now require monthly wages and may be appointed with any of the following duties below. *'First Mate' - Serves as the player's right-hand man. A first mate with the celestial navigation skill can use the auto sail command. *'Bookkeeper' - Handles accounting for the fleet. Can influence spending decisions and decide which port has the best price for certain goods. *'Captain' - Acts as the commodore of a ship not manned by the player. Navigators are automatically put in this position once a new vessel has been added to the fleet. *'Chief Navigator' - A leader among navigators. Provides the individual with twice as much experience than any other position. Chief navigators with high intuition can detect storms beforehand. *'Navigator' - Mates not appointed to any of the aforementioned duties. Sailors classified as vagabonds may join the player with little trouble while those affiliated with the six major powers are not recruitable unless they become inactive upon their defeat. One way to earn a sailor's trust is to treat them at the cafe repeatedly. Like in the original game, the chances of recruiting them is based on the player's stats. Their loyalty upon joining increases by 10, though it decreases if wages are too low for them. A sailor is likely to leave if they are constantly underpaid or if the player keeps on attacking their favored faction. Stats in this game have a more profound effect on characters and the fleet in general. Skills Skills allow mates to perform specialized tasks that improve efficiency in navigation, combat, and trading. :* only available in the Gaiden spin-off. Navigators Contains data on every navigator including temporary and non-playable characters. :* indicates changes or exclusive characters in the Gaiden spin-off. Protagonists= |-|Mates= |-|Portuguese= |-|Spanish= |-|Ottoman= |-|English= |-|Italian= |-|Dutch= |-|Pirates= |-|Free= Waitresses Contains data on every waitress and their individual preferences. Those without kindness are unlikely to give away information, so wooing them is essential in order to win them over. Quotes *"I would like to talk to you. I was just thinking about you." *"Come in. Did you want to see me again?" *"I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted to have someone to talk to, too." *"I have investigated that matter for you." *"Welcome! I'm glad to see you again." *"I was looking forward to seeing you." *"I knew you were coming here. You don't fool me." *"I can tell you haven't discovered anything more than the end of your nose." *"Wow, that's so exciting!" *"It's beautiful! It must have been quite a sight to see." *"Did it bite you?" *"What an interesting plant!" *"I wonder what kind of people lived there, long ago." *"Weren't you scared?" *"I wish I could go there, and see that." *"Oh, I am so happy!" *"Do I look pretty?" *"It's very shiny, and quite pretty. Thank you so much!" *"This is my gift. Smack!" *"I appreciate your kindness, but you don't have anything I need." *"Is that an imaginary gift you're trying to give me? You don't have anything!" Category:Gameplay Category:Miscellaneous Characters